narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasai Sayotsu
Kasai Sayotsu Contents http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Kasai was the result of cross-breeding in the hopes of bringing back a newly found Sage Mode by a clan in the land of fire. The clan having discovered one of their shinobi to have developed a certain sage mode, wanted to replicate the style before the shinobi died. A few tries later and Kasai was born. There were three shinobi, her siblings, born before her who had to undergo the same ruthless training she did but they were not capable of completing the tasks as they did not possess the Sage Mode. This training involved being exposed to fire until the user unlocked their Sage Mode and becoming immune. This is why Kasai has so many burn scars on her body. Forced to be taken far away for this training, she never knew her parents or siblings before their deaths, leading her to become a very lonely and blunt individual with a lack of social skills. When she came of age, she was promised she was allowed to go back to a village and become a proper shinobi. But to her shock, she had been lied too. Outraged, she ended up putting her emotions first and killing her teachers, two of which being her father and mother. Horrified by her monstrous actions, she fled ontop a mountain where she made her home at the top away from civilisation. She spent years there, training herself to control the Sage Mode. This was until she heard the word of a shinobi war (Unrelated to the Canon war) that had begun. Conflicted, she heard Konohagakure was losing the battle, so she fought with them alongside their current Hokage Minato. After the war was won, she fled once again back to her home where she wasn't heard from for a few years. When Minato caught word that she had been spotted in the mountain area, she sent a team of shinobi to retrieve her. This included an uprising Chuunin Uchiha and a few shinobi she fought with in the war. A trail of traps and trials later, the team made it up the mountain and met with Kasai who deemed them worthy to speak with her. At the Leaf, she negotiated with Minato until they came to an agreement. She would stay in the Leaf village and fight in their name if she could pick a prodigy to attempt to teach her Sage mode too. To the current day, she lives in the Leaf village teaching a fire style shinobi named "Jushiro". Personality She is very straightforward and easily confused, although she doesn't like to show it. She enjoys peace and quiet, but with shinobi like Naruto running around she finds it hard to find that. She does not enjoy being bossed around or told what to do, which she made very clear to Minato in their negotiations. Her way of thinking is fairly selfish but yet she will defend anyone, putting her life before theirs. Appearance She has mid-length black hair over one eye, leaving her burn-scarred eye on show. Surprisingly, she can see through it. Her skin is ivory with patches of bun-scars in different areas. Her face makeup is orange and used to respect her clan, but changed over the years. She wears a long-sleeved orange top with a gold and black skirt with two slits either side. Abilities Fire Hawk Sage Mode The Fire Hawk Sage Mode is a genetical twist from her mother's fire style and her fathers Hawk Sage Mode making it a rare and new style. It takes intense training and physical exposure to fire to unlock and puts immense stress on the body. Once unlocked, it comes in a first incomplete mode and a final complete mode. The incomplete FHSM (Fire Hawk Sage Mode) does not include a resistance to fire, hereby takes a lot of training to reach the complete mode. The user having only just unlocked this mode will need to work harder to reach each perk. The perks of this mode include a sloppy and unclear view of surrounding life forms, previous fire and wind style jutsu's to be severely amplified but uncontrollable, higher speed and sharper instincts. The complete FHSM includes fire resistance and fully controllable versions of the previous perks. It also unlocks Sage Art Jutsu's such as; *Sage Art - Hawk Vision: The user temporarily leaves their body so to speak, their vision now coming from a hawk above. They can see the chakra of any surrounding shinobi using this mode. *Sage Art - Flaming Gust: The user mixes fire style and wind style to create a flame mixed wind in any of their jutsu's. This amplifies their jutsu with speed and strength. Aside from Kasai knowing Complete FHSM, she knows a few Wind and Fire style jutsu's. Status First = Before unlocking incomplete Sage Mode. Second = After unlocking incomplete Sage Mode. Third = Currently, having unlocked complete Sage Mode. Trivia *She has a fairly good relationship with Minato Uzumaki. *She enjoys tea, her favourite being peach ice tea. *Her first name "Kasai" means 'out of control fire' in Japanese. Reference The Fire Hawk theme is based on the character Lilith from Borderlands, and Kasai's attire is based on Cinder Fall from RWBY. All art and ideas are by me alone. If you are interested and want to make a relative OC or an OC with this jutsu style, please get my permission first. Moreover, do not roleplay or use this OC anywhere. Many thanks, Zoey. Category:DRAFT